


My Hyung Is Mine Only

by orphan_account



Category: JinKook, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook is a trainee who just got assigned to a boy-group. He becomes more excited as he meet his seniors. One of the seniors was always caught staring at him. And it made his desire to keep him for his own even stronger.</p><p>"I should be the person Jin hyung is shipped with. And no other."</p><p>As days past, Jungkook's hard-to-get attitude is making him harder to get the person he longs for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Hyung Has Appeared

**Author's Note:**

> Jungkook is a yandere.  
> Jimin is a tsundere.  
> Jin is an idiot.
> 
>  
> 
> [Jin's POV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1140994/)

* * *

Yes! I’m officially in BTS! Bulletproof Boy Scout! Bangtan Boys! Bangtansonyeondan! It’s great! And all the hyungs seems nice. There’s RapMon hyung, J-Hope hyung, Suga hyung, V hyung, Jin hyung, Jimin and Suga hyung. Eh wait, Jimin is a hyung too. They all treated me well. I can’t wait to debut and do cool music with them!  
  
But there’s this one hyung… I think his name is Jin. Kim Seok Jin or Im Seok Jin or something. He’s always staring at me. Actually, I’m not really sure if he’s staring at me or Jimin, who’s always beside me. But his face is really charming. And he looks kind. Better go and greet him!  
  
“Jin hyung, let’s do our best for BTS ok?” He seems snapped out of something. Was he daydreaming? Aww. Hyung is daydreaming. How adorable! “Um… Okay… Jungkook was it?” He stammered. I replied as cheerful as possible, “Yes! And I am the maknae. You are the eldest hyung right? We should be together often!” He scratched the back of his head and replied solemnly “Uh... Yeah… That would be nice.” His smile revealed a row of white teeth. His lips were somewhat weird, but they were quite charming.  
  
Okay. So we are now heading to our dorm! Yes! In movies, idol’s dorms are always with double decker beds! I hope I get the top bunk! And if Jin hyung is my bed-mate, that would be great! He’s really nice.  
  
So there are only three double decker beds. Which means… One of us is going to be lonely in the single bed there. Who would it be? RapMon hyung suggested a game of rock paper scissors. And the outcome is…

Yay, I am the loner in the lonely single bed. Jin hyung is paired with J-Hope hyung, Jimin is paired with V hyung, and Rapmon hyung is with Suga hyung. I’m burning with jealousy. I saw Jin hyung and V hyung happily chatting with each other. _How nice it is to have Jin hyung as your neighbor.You better be grateful V hyung._

Jin hyung has frozen on the spot. He is daydreaming again I think. Let him be. He’s got V hyung to wake him up. I should just get ready for the meeting. “Hyung, Hyung… Are you okay?” I heard V hyung calling him. _I should try waking him up too. Perhaps..._ I walked into the bedroom again.

But what I saw was V hyung attempting to wake him up by _kissing_ him. And RapMon hyung are cheering for them.  
This is too painful to watch. I stormed out of the dorm.

The meeting with the manager and all the other crews started late because of RapMon hyung and the daydreaming Jin hyung. As I saw his face, the image of V hyung kissing him ran across my mind. I shook my head. _Focus focus focus_ … Who is Jin hyung to me anyway? He’s just a hyung in my group. _A hyung who is charming… Nice… And probably has a crush on me_. But I don’t have a crush on him. Why should I even be bothered?  
  
“So Jungkook is the vocalist… Jungkook? Jungkook-ah. Are you daydreaming too?” Jimin’s voice rang through my head.  
“Ah… Yes. Where were we?” I came to my senses.  
“You are just like Jin hyung. Daydreamers should stick together.” Suga hyung sneered. Somehow the thought of sticking together with Jin hyung has a nice ring to it.

“I’m sorry. So I’m the vocalist? What about Jin hyung?” The question suddenly popped out of my mouth.

  _Oh man, I hope they won’t get suspicious or create an OTP fandom or something._

_  
_To my relief, Jimin just replied “Jin hyung is the vocalist and the face of the group—Hey, Jin hyung!”  
  
 _Ohmy ohmy. Me and Jin hyung are both vocalists so we’ll be together always yay~~~!_  
 _There he is! Okay! Let’s greet him again!_

  
  
“Waaa… Jin hyung is the face of the group… He’s quite handsome right?” A voice rang through the room.

 

_Jimin? YOU TRAITOR._

 

Jin hyung’s face turned red. He’s actually blushing because of a compliment? How vulnerable.

 

"Shut up Jimin" He said.

 

_YEAH! Tell him to shut the fuck up!_

 

“Aww… Hyung is shy… Look at his face, all red and cute! By the way, I’m a vocalist too! Let’s work hard together okay!” that midget boy teased him.

 

_What? He’s a vocalist too?!_

“Thanks. You’re quite cute and handsome too.” He said in response.

 

All of that was certainly enough to make me storm away and leave all the other members there.  
Jimin was blushing like a girl and a few seconds later he stormed pass me. I could hear the others sneering at Jin hyung, talking about OTPs and shit.

 

_I_ _should be the person Jin hyung is shipped with. And no other._

 

“Oooh! Our first OTP! Who is it?” I interrupted the conversation.

_Yeah I know it’s Jimin and Jin hyung._

“Uh… That’s great! I think I’m going to ship them too! Good luck Jin hyung!”

_You are going to regret this Jin hyung._

I walked away, feeling content by seeing his pale face. Jin hyung is even paler than Suga hyung. 


	2. My Hyung is an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook starts to regret playing hard-to-get with Jin. 3 months of not talking hasn't done them any good.
> 
> Is Jimin and Jin really dating?
> 
> “Atleast I’m not the person who said “I’m going to give up on him for you.” then was caught with Jin hyung half naked, alone in the bedroom!”
> 
> Jungkook has to be straight with his feelings, or just watch as Jin is swiftly swept by his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook turned into a tsundere.  
> Jimin is the Mr-Nice-Guy.  
> Jin's skull is really thick.
> 
>  
> 
> [Jin's POV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1140994/chapters/2308847)

* * *

It has been 3 months after our debut. It was very tiring and stressful, seeing Jimin and Jin hyung snogging each other the whole time. I know it was for fanservice. I know. But it simply hurts. At first I wanted to just go with the flow, but I can’t. I don’t know since when, but seeing Jin hyung with another person hurts me deeply, especially with my so called best friend. I do recall telling Jimin how I felt about Jin hyung. And he even say he’ll give up on Jin hyung for my sake. But what happened to that promise? I wonder.

 

_Why JinMin? JinKook is a lot cuter._

I saw Jin and Jimin walk side by side, Jimin clinging on to his arm. There are no reporters here, is this still fanservice?

  
  
 _Are they actually dating each other now?_

Jealousy is ugly. And I even thought Jin hyung had his eyes on me since first day. Turns out, it was all Jimin the whole time. I feel like burying myself in the ground. I don’t even deserve to be jealous. I am just a member of the group. That’s my relationship to Jin hyung. But Jimin, he’s certainly something special to him.

 

I went to the kitchen to grab a cup of water. I gulped it down like it was beer, relieving all my stress. But my stress didn’t go away. V hyung and J-hope hyung has went out to do some shopping or something, and RapMon hyung is on the net, doing something I wouldn't even care about. But where is Jin hyung and Jimin? _The bedroom? No… It can’t be…_

Without any second thoughts, I barged into the bedroom, revealing a half naked Jin hyung and Jimin hugging each other. Not to mention the curtains were closed, leaving them in a darkened room. Perfect for… Ugh.

 

“Congratulations, Jin hyung.” I gave him a thumbs up, and left the room.

 

They’re really dating.

 

And they have reached _that_ stage.

 

I am nobody to Jin hyung.

 

“JUNGKOOK! IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!” Somehow, hearing Jin hyung's voice chasing after me mad me feel really good.

 

“What I think doesn’t matter. It’s good for the fans. If it’s good for the fans, it’s good for us too.” My voice suddenly seem shattered. “It’s a good thing you’re come to that level. With that traitor of a friend.” Warm tears started to fill my eyelids.

  
“But JinKook would be good for the fans too, right? Me and Jimin… It’s not what you think…” Jin hyung grabbed my hands. “Please don’t run from me anymore. Don’t avoid me.” He hugged me tightly. Tears started flowing down my cheeks uncontrollably. “Hyung… Just go back too Jimin… Who am I to you? No one.” I pushed him away. But my heart wants me to pull him closer to me. However, I let my ego won over me and walked past him.

  
“Jungkook… Please. Please don’t torture me like this. I’ve had a crush on you ever since I saw you. I shouldn’t have praised Jimin. I never knew you would be angry. I thought—” My heart was filled with joy. But my other half, insisted on playing hard-to-get.

 

“You thought I have no feelings for you? Yes. In fact, I don’t. GET LOST!” _Jin hyung… Actually I do… I like you so much… I’m so dumb. I should just be true to myself.._

“You… Don’t..?” he asked. He sounds like he’s on the verge of bursting into tears. “I’m sorry… I thought…” His voice cracked. It broke my heart to hear his sad voice.

 

“I hate you so much, hyung... I’m leaving BTS.” I announced something contradicting to my true feelings. _Actually I love you hyung… I love BTS… But I don’t know why… I can’t make myself honest._

 

“Don’t do such a stupid thing, Jungkook” RapMon hyung barged in.  
 _What is it this time?_

* * *

 

 

RapMon hyung gathered us all in the bedroom. Being the leader he is, he told us to sort our problems here and now. He said, “This is all because of this thick skulled hyung here right?” _Yes. It’s all because of him. I’m going crazy because of_ _him_ “I’ll leave the three of you here to settle this. No more personal matters should be brought out of this room. Is that clear?” He asked sternly. We nodded in snyc.

 

“Jungkook…” Jimin started explaining. “Our relationship… It’s just for the fans… Nothing more.” Hurt, I shouted “Like hell I’d care about your relationship! Go fuck if you want. It’s got nothing to do with me.” Jin hyung seems startled.

 

“If you’re still playing hard to get, I might really take him from you, you know.” Jimin said. I think his patience is really at the falling edge. “I’m your friend. I don’t want our friendship to be shattered just because of this. Don’t be a baby, Jungkook.”

 

_You have the nerves to call me a baby? You midget._

“Jimin. You like Jin hyung too right?”

 

“I can’t say I don’t. But I’m not childish enough to ignore my friend for 3 whole months.”

 

_Playing the sarcasm card here eh?_

 

“Atleast I’m not the person who said “I’m going to give up on him for you.” then was caught with Jin hyung half naked, alone in the bedroom!”

 

Jimin was left speechless.

 

_I think I will win this._

“STOP IT PLEASE.” Jin hyung put his hands between me and Jimin, which I great because I’m thiiiiiiiis close to tearing Jimin’s face apart.

 

“Jungkook. Is it true?” He asked me softly.

 

“Yeah. Maybe. I don’t know.” I replied. _Stupid Jeon Jungkook. Just speak the truth already!_

 “It’s about time you speak the truth. Or…” Jimin planted a kiss on Jin hyung’s cheek. “This hyung is going to be mine.”

 

_WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL DIE AND ROT IN HELL YOU MIDGET_

Somehow, instead of strangling him to death, I went and cried under a fleece blanket. It was very embarrassing, but I couldn’t hold my mixed emotions anymore. I sobbed and sobbed in there, until I heard Jimin leave the room. It’s just me and Jin hyung now. I could feel him leaning closer to me. “Jungkook… Just tell me what your real feelings are. You’re confusing me.” He whispered softly.

  
  
“You’re an idiot, Jin hyung. I hate you so much.” I hate myself so much too. Why can’t I just tell the truth?

 

“But I thought you liked me?” he asked. I threw a flying pillow which hit his face.   
He was 100% correct, but how he could say such things out loud? It’s so embarrassing!

 

“HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE? You… Get out! Leave me alone!” I shouted. My face was turning red, and I don’t need him to see me like this.

 

I heard his footsteps going further from me. The echoing sound broke my heart. _Hyung, wait… Where are you going?_

“Hey Jungkook… Jimin gave me this note—“ As fast as lightning, I snatched the goddamned note and teared it to pieces. _And here I thought you were going to leave me!_

 

“It said there you liked---“ I put my hands over his mouth. There’s no way I would let him say that out loud. How dense can he be? “Shut up shut up SHUT UP! Don’t you dare say it out loud!”. He slowly removed hand my from his mouth, and stared right into my eyes. He didn't say a word.

 

_I wonder what hyung is thinking._

 

All by a sudden, he pushed his lips against mine. Out of shock, I tried to push him away, but he pinned him down instead. He nibbled my lips. _Hyung.. What are you doing… I can’t speak…_ The moment I opened my mouth, he delved his tongue deeper. “Hyung, sto—Hngh…” But he didn’t stop. His hands moved to caress my tummy. It was weird, but it felt good.

 

Again, I said something contradicting. “LET GO OF ME! Let go—“ But he stopped my words by placing his lips upon mine. Suddenly, I was kissing him back. I stopped resisting. His hands went lower, and proceed to unzip my pants. _No. Not there please_ …

 

“Jin hyung… Please don’t… It might hurt…” Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I was so scared of Jin hyung. His face portrayed pure horror. It’s like he’s suddenly came back to his senses.

 

“I’m sorry… Jungkook… Please forgive me…” he begged for forgiveness. “Um… Hyung… It’s okay. You… Should continue.” I said hopingly. I don’t want him to stop. I want him to be with me.

 

“But it’s my first time… Please do it slowly.” I whimpered.

 

Jin hyung’s face looks worried. “Uh... Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you.” He brushed his lips softly onto mine again. This time, our lips are in sync. We then continued and fell further into the abyss of guilty pleasures.

 

 

 

* * *

 

“Hyung, promise you’ll always be mine okay?”

  
  
“I promise.”

 

“No more JinMin?”

 

“I’ll try to talk with others.”

 

“What about that time V hyung kissed you?”

 

“Taehyung kissed me..? I had no idea…"

 

“Don’t even try to remember. Let me clean your lips.”

I leaned in and licked around his lips, hoping to remove all traces of V hyung around Jin hyung’s lips.

  
  
“Jin hyung. My butt hurts.” I said jokingly.

 

“Eh? I’m sorry.”

 

“How do we explain this to the others?”

Eventhough I asked, I actually didn’t care.

 

What’s important, is Jin hyung is now officially mine!


	3. My Hyung is Adorable When He's Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is just being nice to everyone like he should, but Jin feels annoyed at seeing him with the other members. Jin challenged jungkook to a game of jealousy. But Jungkook's idea of jealousy was too far. Jin decided to teach Jungkook a lesson on jealousy.
> 
> “Jin hyung… I’m sorry… You win… Please end this game… Please return to me…” 
> 
> Jungkook reveals his not-so-innocent side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is a psychopathic yandere.  
> Jimin is the middlepiece.  
> Jin is jealous.
> 
> [Jin's POV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1140994/chapters/2311898)

Hi, I’m Jeon Jungkook. And I am Jin hyung’s boyfriend! Finally, no one can take him away from me! Yay~

  
  
Aww, look at that. He’s stealing glances at me now and then. So cute!

 

Eh? J-Hope hyung?? Why are you hugging me?? Oh no… Not infront of Jin hyung!

 

“Our cute Jungkook is so good at dancing! You should be my dance partner~” “Hahahaha. Sure, hyung!” As we were all laughing and fooling around, Jin hyung stealthily left the training room. Is he jealous? Awww. No wonder he’s been staring at me. “Um… Hyungs, please excuse me for a moment!” I bowed and ran after Jin hyung. “Good luck with Jin hyung, Kookie~~!” Suga hyung cheered for me. “Thanks Suga hyung!”

  
  
“Hyung-! Where are you going?” I asked him. He stared at me. Waa… He’s so scary when he’s like that. He must be jealous.

 

“I’m going out.” He said sulkily. The eldest hyung is sulking. Hahaha. He’s so adorable!

 

“Jimin, let’s go out with me.”

 

_What the—Jimin?_

 

Shouldn’t he go out with me?!

 

“J-Jin hyung…” I called him.

 

_Wait... Don't go..._

_You’re going to regret this._

 

* * *

 

“V hyung, can you help me for a moment?” I asked as I went back to the training studio.

 

“Yeah, sure” he nodded in agreement.

 

“So here’s the plan---“ I rubbed my hands together like some kind of evil genius.

 

_You’re the one who started this, hyung._

I looked out of the window. Down there on the street, I saw Jin hyung and Jimin holding hands. And Jimin was blushing like an idiot while Jin hyung is just being the idiot he is. He must’ve thought holding hands are what best friends do. And to add to his stupidity, he must’ve thought Jimin was blushing because of the cold.

 

“Okay V hyung. Jin hyung’s gonna be here any moment now.” I alerted V hyung.

 

“Uh… Are you sure you wanna do this…?” V hyung asked. His face was pale, like he regretted agreeing to help me. I won’t blame him though.

 

“Ofcourse I’m sure! Just make some noises, okay?” I could hear Jin hyung stomping into the dorm. _Rapmon hyung has done his part. Great!_

 

Jin hyung is trying to open the locked door.

 

“Now, V hyung!” I signaled.

 

I moaned as hard as possible. V hyung is also doing his job quite well. I almost burst into laughter when Jin hyung started banging the door. When he dropped on his knees, and begged, I was ready to open the door.

  
  
But then he shouted. “Fine. Continue this game if you want. TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAME!” He banged the door.

 

_Wait… Jin hyung?_

 

He rushed out and slammed the main door. I opened the door. “W-Where did Jin hyung go?” All the other hyungs were speechless. “Jin has gone out with…” J-Hope hyung stopped mid-sentence. He didn’t need to finish it though. I’m not blind to see who’s missing here.

 

“THAT FUCKING MIDGET!” I hit the door and that made my knuckles bruise. All the hyungs around were stunned to see me like that. Their jaws were hanging. “Er… Kookie… I could call Jin hyung to ask where did he go…?” Suga hyung offered some help. _Thanks, but I won’t need it._ I smiled to all the hyungs. “Thanks for your concern, but I’m fine! Thanks for the help, RapMon hyung and V hyung!” The hyungs breathed a sigh of relief to see the normal Jungkook again.

 

Yeah. I’ve returned to normal alright.

 

_Very normal._

 

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I need to focus. I need to think, where Jin hyung is. I need to know…

 

Jin hyung likes the number 4, because he is born on the fourth.

 

So it’ll need to be a nearby hotel which has 4 floors of more.

 

There are two of those hotels.

  
  
_________ hotel is more probable because Jin hyung doesn’t like expensive places.

 

And he likes something which is in the middle.

 

His room would be the middlemost room on the fourth floor.

 

_See? I know Jin hyung so well right? I’m going to get my Jin hyung. ^^_

 

I grabbed my phone and announced “I’m going out for a moment! I’m fetching Jin hyung. Take care!” All the hyungs were surprised. “Wait, how did you---“ “Not important! Not important okay? What’s important is, I’ve got to get to _______ hotel and stop Jin hyung from doing something stupid! Bye guys~” and I stormed out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Aaaah… I better tell Jin hyung that I’m coming. He’ll be so happy!

 

I took out my phone. There’s a picture message from him.

 

> A SMALL GIFT FOR YOU JUNGKOOOK!!!!!!!!!

 

And the picture was, Jin hyung. Naked. And that midget. Is wearing a bath robe. And they’re hugging. Alright.

 

GREAT.

 

Yeah. This is great. I’m smiling from ear to ear.

 

It’s really a good thing I have a Swiss Knife in my pocket right? ^ w ^

 

I wonder if Jin hyung’s internal organs are as nice as his external ones, but I’m going to find out soon.

 

As the taxi was approached the hotel, I typed in a text message.

 

> HYUNG. YOU ARE STAYING AT _________ HOTEL RIGHT?

 

_Jin hyung is going to be really happy when he sees me._

 

I pressed number 4 in the elevator. I sent Jin hyung another text message.

 

> YOUR ROOM IS AT LEVEL 4 RIGHT?

 

 _He would be so touched that I found out his whereabouts without even asking him_.

 

There’s 15 rooms on this floor. The middlemost room is…

 

> YOUR ROOM NUMBER IS 408 RIGHT?

 

_I'm just like Sherlock Holmes riiight? I'm the detective of love!_

  
  
Okay, here I come!

 

> OPEN THE DOOR, HYUNG. ^^

  
  
No one responded.

 

_Eeeeh? But I thought he would be happy to see me?_

 

Maybe he’s… not happy?

 

“OPEN THE DOOR!” I screamed. Suddenly, I felt insecure. Like, does Jin hyung really loves me? Is he really doing it with Jimin?

 

 _Oh no… It’s all my fault._ I dropped on my knees.

 

He opened the door.

 

 “Jin hyung… I’m sorry… You win… Please end this game… Please return to me…” streams of tears flowed down my cheek. I suddenly regretted my actions.

 

“Even after doing it with another man, you thought I could forgive you?” His voice was stern.

 

“I swear… Hyung… I swear we didn’t do anything… We were just making voices… To make you mad…” I explained. I was desperate to stop him from continuing whatever he was doing with Jimin…

 

 “BULLSHIT!” He banged the wall. It’s the first time I saw him like this. “I’m spending the night with Jimin. Go home and reflect on what you did.”

 

_No… I can’t…_

 

“Jin hyung… Please… I… I don’t mind even if it’s with Jimin… I won’t mind… Just… Let me be with you too.” I begged. I won’t mind doing anything, as long as he’s not together with someone else. I would do anything.

 

 “What the hell Jungkook! You're only 17, and you're thinking those things already?” He scolded me and squeezed my face. He put his arm around my shoulder. “Come on in. I forgive you.” His warm hands grabbed mine. My lips curved awkwardly. “Hyung, what were you and Jimin doing just now?” I questioned. My heart still weren’t at ease. _What if they really were doing something?_ “We’re just chilling. Don’t worry.” He ruffled my hair. I nodded. _I believe in you, Jin hyung_. I buried my face into his chest.

 

* * *

 

“So we’re just going to sleep? Nothing else?” I asked. .“Yes.” he replied. I was hoping we could do something more intimate infront of Jimin, but Jin hyung insisted that we go straight to bed

 

“Aww. You're boring. And we’re at such a nice hotel.” I pouted. “Come, let’s sleep.” He dragged me into his bed. I stuck my tongue at Jimin and said “Jin hyung loves me~”. Jin hyung bopped my head. “Oi kid. You better be grateful that me and Jimin didn’t do anything just now. Jimin could’ve jumped on me you know? Or worse, I could’ve—“ I covered his mouth. “Okay okay shut up~ Let’s just sleep. Goodnight!” I needn’t to hear the rest of the sentence. I gave him a goodnight kiss and snuggled under the sheets.

 

_It was such a fun day was it, Jin hyung?_

  
  
It’s too bad I lost the game though.

 

A few moments later, I felt his warm lips pushed against my forehead. I blushed and giggled silently. _I love you, Jin hyung._

_FOREVER._


End file.
